The Roar of Silence
by coolblader93
Summary: An omen...an undefended guild... Fairy Tail is under attack! Can the guild members along with their trusted friends defeat a certain black dragon for real this time...read on! Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It took Lucy a series of five yells and two bouts of maniacal shaking to awaken Natsu and Happy to reality. Which was quite grim in her case.

"Wake up you two!" she yelled for the sixth time. "We need to go on a job!"

"Cut it, Lucy," said Happy sleepily. "We just returned from one yesterday."

Oh man, she sighed to herself. It's going to be a real job moving these two.

It was a fine Thursday morning in Magnolia-the breeze was cool and inviting and the sun wasn't too hot, prompting people to take up jobs on the double. The guildhall wasn't much full-with Gray and Juvia out on a job together for the first time, Erza running a couple of errands for Master, the Raijinshuu and Laxus out for some formal training in Clover and Wendy and Gajeel training in the backyard, it was pretty quiet.

"Well, we would have been pretty comfortable if we had taken the reward for yesterday's job, you know," Lucy sighed as she sat down on a chair opposite Natsu who was still mumbling in his sleep.

"Come on Lucy, the guy wasn't able to pay his own rent...how can pay us for the job?" asked Happy, sitting up.

"Because of him, I will get kicked out of my house next week," she said.

"You are greedy, Lucy," said Happy, shaking his head.

"Oh shut it, cat." she snapped.

"What's the argument all about?" asked a voice on her shoulder.

"Oh hello Mira, didn't notice you," said Lucy.

"Rent's due, is it?" said Mirajane, smiling.

"Well...yeah,"she replied, with an awkward smile.

"Then why don't you go on a job with Lisanna? Her job is worth some 200,000 jewels and she is looking for a partner," said Mira.

"Is that so? That would be great!" she exclaimed happily. "Then I tell her that you are up for it?" asked Mira. "Of course yes!"

* * *

"So what is the job all about?" Lucy asked. The duo were riding in the train to Oftesbridge, a remote town down south of Magnolia.

"On the face of it, doesn't seem daunting-the client is some super-rich landlord who needs some help to harvest his field." said Lisanna, consulting the leaflet.

"Harvesting? But that is not a wizard's job, is it?" asked Lucy, puzzled.

"Normally it isn't. But Calypso shrubs are magical plants, and they are quite tricky to harvest. But we should find it easy. And not to mention, Oftesbridge is well known for its super-delicious caramel buns...yummy!"

"Don't tell me your biggest incentive on taking this job was to eat the caramel buns!" sighed Lucy, marvelling yet again at the crazy antics of her fellow guild members.

Clad in a pair of white shorts, a strawberry spaghetti strapped t-shirt with her usual belt and whip, she couldn't help but feel hot and sleepy.

"Don't worry Lucy-Oftesbridge is up in the hills, so it's going to be loads cooler." Lisanna winked.

* * *

"SHE WENT ON A JOB WITHOUT US?!" Natsu yelled.

"Cool it, Natsu," said Macao, shutting up his ears.

"Yeah, Lucy-nee said she is going to Oftesbridge. Guess she will return tomorrow afternoon," added Romeo.

"That's unfair," Natsu sulked. "We are supposed to be a team."

"Well, the lady tried her best-but you two were real sleepy-heads then," said Macao, shrugging. "Hmphf!" Natu snorted.

"Young love is so cute!" said Mira smiling as she went about her errands, leaving Natsu staring at her uncomprehendingly.

"Come let's go Happy-if Lucy's not here, then we better train," he said. "AYE SIR!"

* * *

"The job was easier than expected, right Juvia?" said Gray.

"Juvia thinks so too. But she feels uneasy." Juvia replied. The duo was sitting at the Clover station, waiting for the train to Magnolia.

"Why so?" asked Gray puzzled.

"Juvia does not know. But Juvia can feel it in the air. Something is not right."

"You are just tired out...a good dinner and sleep will drive that funniness out of your system." Gray said, though a slight frown played on his face.

He did not discuss his fears but deep inside, he knew she was correct.

That odd feeling...an old roar echoed in his ears.

A roar belonging to a certain black dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Master..." Erza began.

"Yes yes Erza, I know what you are thinking," replied Makarov grimly.

The Master was sitting on his usual desk, reading through the usual administrative documents as Erza arranged the guild archives. The red-haired mage couldn't help but feel uneasy-though the sun shone brightly outside, her bones felt slightly chilly.

"Maybe it's the nerves, maybe it could be something bigger-either way, no use of losing our cool. It could just be a simple weather-change," said Makarov, looking up to his most trusted guild member.

"I hope that you are correct Master-but I will keep an eye open, just in case. But I will rest only when Gray, Laxus and the rest return safely."

"So will I."

* * *

The afternoon was quiet-and Mira was enjoying it. She racked up all the glasses in their places, wiped the bar counter and after some small talk with Kinana and Laki, she was free. Elfman and Lisanna were out on jobs and both of them would return no earlier than tomorrow morning.

I know, she thought. I would bake them an amazing meat pie.

Making a mental list of the ingredients, she straightened her dress, combed her hair and started towards the market. The light breeze and the shining sun made the countryside look more cheerful than usual. It felt like a day when nothing could go wrong.

After an hour of walking, she reached Magnolia Market. She made a bee-line for her favourite shop.

"Hello Miss Strauss! A delight to see you," said the shopkeeper smiling.

"Good day Lensbran. How are you?" asked Mira, smiling back.

"Better, Miss Strauss. The harvest has been good this year so I have earned lots of profit. Say, miss, my young son wants to be wizard. Do you think...-"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But the thing is, we are farming folks-and we steer clear of old wizarding ways. I don't know whether it's a good idea for young Clen to be a wizard..."

"Don't worry Lensbran. Magic is cast from the heart. If you are true, you can never go wrong. Send him to the guild sometime and let me have a look."

"Thank you Miss Strauss! It would take a load of my chest."

It was a matter of fifteen minutes to gather all the ingredients for her meat pie. The fine weather urged her to head for Floris Fondue Shoppe for her favourite cream-cake.

"Ah! If it's not Lady Mirajane in the flesh. It has been a long time since you visited us," grinned Floris, getting her a wicker-chair to sit under a floral umbrella.

"Yeah. What with us losing so many members the last seven years, the guild is short-staffed." said Mira, placing her shopping on the table.

Floris was a fifty-year old genial man with a shock of white hair and chocolate brown eyes-he knew the Strauss siblings since their childhood days.

"The usual strawberry cream-cake with vanilla icing?" he asked.

"You have a very good memory, Floris," she said smiling.

"We old people have few memories worth cherishing-and those that we cherish are not forgotten easily," he said. "Wait up for a few minutes."

As Mira leaned back on her chair enjoying the familiar baking smell, she couldn't help but recall the days when Lissanna, Elfman and she used to come on weekends for Floris's cream-cakes. Cringing slightly, she remembered the time she had almost blown up the bakery when she fought with Erza over the last bite of the Strawberry Shortcake and the long, scathing lecture by master afterwards.

They were fine days...

A sudden, distant roar made her jump.

"What was that?" she said out loud.

It was familiar, the sound of claws scratching on glass-the sound of metal rubbing against metal...

"Floris, was that you?" she asked, her heartbeat increasing it's pace. Another roar, seemingly closer but yet far made her stand up.

She was about to enter, almost bumping into Floris who was coming out with her cream-cake.

"Did you hear that, Floris?"

"Hear what?"

"A distant roar?"

"A roar?"

Floris loooked puzzled.

"Must be a trick of a the wind, Mira. Don't worry," he said, patting her shoulder.

But Mira felt as if a cold hand gripped her heart.

_It couldn't be..._

_Not today... _

_Not now..._

* * *

"NATSU! TIME FOR LUNCH!" Happy yelled as he flew in circles above his pink-haired friend who was now in the process of rolling a hundred ton boulder up the mountain.

"YA YA HAPPY...AM COMING!" He yelled back as perspiration streamed freely down his face.

An hour later, the duo sat down for lunch: Happy eating a kebabed fish while Natsu was chowing down a bowl of noodles.

"You still mad at Lucy for going without us?" asked Happy.

"Naah...well, ok. A bit," he grudgingly admitted.

"We can't totally blame her though Happy. Her rent's due and you know her landlady's scary about rent."

"Yeah." said Happy, looking sad.

"I miss her," the cat said.

"Come on now, it's just been some seven hours. She will be back tomorrow," said Natsu, thumping his friend on the back-which almost made Happy choke on a piece of fish-bone.

"Besides we need to get pumped up...the S-Class exam candidates might be declared any day now and I don't wanna miss it this time."

"AYE SIR!"

* * *

"Job done and complete!" said Lucy, stretching herself.

"Thanks a ton, Virgo!" she added to the lilac haired Spirit.

"Anytime Princess. May I leave for the Spirit World now?" said Virgo.

"Oh yeah sure! Go and rest...you have worked a lot!" Lucy replied.

"Hey Lucy! The landlord said that a train leaves for Magnolia forty-five minutes from now...wanna take it?" asked Lisanna as she came running down the field.

"I don't have any problem...but what about your caramel buns?" said Lucy.

"No worries about that. Apparently, the landlord liked our work so much that he paid us a bonus 25,000 jewels along with a carton of frozen caramel buns enough for the entire guild!"

"Wow! Then let's catch the train!"

* * *

Juvia was sleeping on her seat but Gray was wide awake. As he watched the scenery drenched in the light of the setting sun, he couldn't help but recall that feeling of dread and uneasiness. He tried to dismiss it as a case of over-worked nerves but his brain would not accept that hypothesis. He just wanted to get back to the guild as soon as possible.

He played absent-mindedly with his locket, trying to find out the reason of his uneasiness. Though he would rather die than admit it, he felt Lyon or Natsu could have figured out the reason. He wanted to ask Juvia but something stopped him. Lately, the girl was feeling tensed and wanted to increase her level of magical power to the way it was when she was in Phantom Lord. He didn't want to burden her with his own troubles-especially when her own plate was pretty full.

But a nagging thought kept pestering him...

_Was he forgetting something?_


	3. Chapter 3

"So, when are you guys finally tying the knot, huh?" asked Lyon.

"Don't know yet...depends upon Ren...he's really busy these days," Shelly replied, blushing slightly.

The Lamia Scale guildhall was closing for the day-already many wizards had left, leaving only a few behind. Lyon was lounging on his favourite seat by the window, exhausted after completing a job which required him to catch a runaway penguin. Shelly sat across him and was nibbling her salad.

"Yeah whatever, just get married when you are still alive," he said gruffly.

"I don't want you to dilly-dally with such an important thing like marriage-learn something from Bisca and Alzack of Fairy Tail," he added.

"Speaking about Fairy Tail, what about you and Juvia?" asked Shelly with a hint of amusement.

"Juvia? Of course she's mine!" he replied bluntly.

"But then," he said in a more serious voice. "She loves Gray and frankly, that idiot has feelings for her-just like him to be oblivious! What would Ur say?"

"So you are pretending to be in love with Juvia so that Gray finally realizes his feelings?" asked Shelly, astonished and overwhelmed.

"Er..." Lyon began.

"That's so just like Lyon-sama! This is Lyon-sama's love!" "Brake it Shelly," he groaned.

"Ah Lyon!" Lyon turned to find his senior and the ace of Lamia Scale Jura calling him.

"Will you step out for a minute? It's important," he said gravely.

"Of course, Jura-san," he replied, puzzled.

The duo stepped out into the courtyard of the guildhall. It was already night and the stars were twinkling merrily in the clear sky.

"Yes, Jura-san?" he said. Jura pointed to the horizon.

"Can you see something, Lyon?" he said.

"Well..."he narrowed his eyes, concentrating at the dark horizon. A couple of minutes later, he could make out a dark shape against the night sky. A dark shape with wings.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What do you think it is?" said Jura grimly.

He looked again at the horizon-and then his eyes grew round with horror.

"It can't be..."

"It is, Lyon."

"Oh my God! We need to inform them!"

* * *

Natsu and Happy were about to start cooking their dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Who's calling now?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"I will see who it is, you set the rice to boil Happy,"

"Aye sir," he said as he flew to the topmost shelf to get the cooking pot.

Natsu wiped his hands with the towel and went to the door, switching on the gallery lights in the process. Normally, he did not get many visitors as he lived in the outskirts of the city-also the fact that he often gate-crashed into Lucy's house also added to this fact.

The doorbell kept on ringing insistently.

"Yeah man! Am coming!" he called out.

"Open up you piece of firecracker!" the visitor yelled.

Gray? he thought.

He opened the door.

"What you piece of-" Natsu began but the black-haired ice-wizard pushed past him, dragged him in and shut the door.

"Don't yell," Gray said.

"It was you who was doing the yelling in the first place," Natsu said grumpily.

"Hey, it's urgent and real important. We need to talk."

"Ok Ok, come into the kitchen then," said Natsu.

* * *

"Let me get this straight-you said you felt funny over the day so you came over to consult with me?" Natsu asked as he chewed down his boiled egg.

"Not only me, Juvia felt the same. Don't you feel...like...it's hard to explain...like someone's walking over yourgrave?" said Gray.

"Naah...do you, Happy?"

"Well me?" said the cat.

"No, didn't feel anything at all."

"Man, you are dumber than you look," said Gray exasperatedly.

"Oi! You looking for a fight, pal?" asked Natsu dangerously.

"Not in the house," said Happy weakly.

"Not in the mood...I am serious...even Mira's looking off...and Gramps and Erza have disappeared. According to Laki, Jura had called them for a meeting an hour ago."

"Ok...so what? If it's really that big a thing, then why worry? We are all together here...so everything's gonna be alright. As long as we have got each other's backs, I don't think we are in any bit of trouble." said Natsu.

"You know, for a brain the size of a pea, you talk sense," said Gray grinning.

"Anyway, thanks for the grub. See you tomorrow morning."

As Gray went out of the kitchen into the gallery, Natsu said in a low voice, "I have got your back, Gray."

"You said something Natsu?" asked Happy as he piled up the washing in the sink.

"Me? I didn't."

* * *

Lucy felt tired but relieved. At least she was staying in her house a month more! Stretching out, she went into her bath and turned on the tap-nothing like a hot bubble bath to remove the fatigue.

As she rummaged in her wardrobe trying to find a comfy t-shirt and pajamas, she came across a old, worn book.

"I don't believe it! It's the book dad gave me on the last birthday I celebrated back home!"

Feeling thrilled, she decided to indulge into a bit of late night reading-not always could she give in to this passion of hers as she had to get up early for jobs...but one day...

Grinning to herself, she went for her bath.

* * *

"Are you sure, Jura?" asked Makarov yet again.

"Yes, Makarov. I saw it with my own eyes." replied Jura grimly.

The two Wizard Saints and Erza were having a discussion in the Commisaire Cavern and their gloomy topic certainly did not match the cheerful atmosphere of the pub.

"If such is the case, then we must sound the alarm bell at once." said Erza.

"Yes. Magnolia needs to be evacuated...we need to set up multiple teleportation points around the city," said Makarov.

"I will infom the magic council on your behalf," Jura added.

"That will be a big help, Jura," Makarov said in appreciation.

"A little step it is for me...you on the other hand have lots to do." said Jura, getting up.

"I take my leave now, Makarov, Titania. May the Lord be with you."

"Thank you again, Jura-san," said Erza.

"Sound the alarm bells Erza...we have a lot of work to do." said Makarov.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for such a small chapter...exams are on my head and I am not getting as much time as I would really like. Don't worry, the upcoming chapters will be real core action ones and hopefully Jellal will make his entry soon. And yeah, if you have any specific happenings or incident you want to take place in the chapters, do feel free to write in the review or PRIVATE MESSAGE me...**

**Till next time...!**

**KEEP CALM AND LOVE FAIRY TAIL...!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lucy was about to turn in for the night when an incessant ring of the doorbell made her jump. It was almost 11:30 p.m.

"Gosh! Who's so desperate?" she thought to herself as she whipped on her pink-white dressing gown over her white nightgown and went downstairs.

"Erza?" she said, surprised.

Erza was in her usual Heart Kruez armour but wore a grim look which Lucy usually associated with battle.

"Can I come in? I have got something to tell you," she said.

"Um...yeah. Sure," Lucy replied, standing aside to let her in.

The duo walked up to Lucy's apartment; Erza sat on the chair while Lucy clambered up her bed.

"Yeah...you wanted to say something?" she said.

"Acnologia has been sighted." said Erza grimly.

Lucy went pale with shock.

"What? You gotta be kidding me!" she said, horrified.

"Rest assured, I am not joking. Jura himself came and informed us; the guild is preparing to defend itself as we speak. And the city is being evacuated. We are trying not to cause a panic among the citizens-we have told them that a mock drill is being organized but it is really a light-weight excuse. Hopefully, the Magic Council sends in reinforcements quickly. I had Wendy talk to that Dranbalt guy so I expect the process will be smoother and quicker."

"Bu..but Erza...Acno-" Lucy was frightened.

"Calm down Lucy. I am scared too...the last time we were saved because we were in Tenroujiima and due to Mavis Vermillion. I don't know what to do now...I do not know of any magic that will be effective against a beast as powerful and as deadly as Acnologia. But we are Fairy Tail, and we will survive."

Erza got up.

"Come on, get ready. The others are waiting for us." she said.

Looking at the scared-to-death face of Lucy, she went and shook her holding her shoulders.

"Wake up Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia and wielder of the Ten Golden Keys of the Zodiac. You are the member of the most powerful team of Fairy Tail, not to mention one of the best Celestial Mages of the world. You cannot afford to lose your courage like that. Get up and be ready to fight; not just for your own life but for the pride of Fairy Tail and also the pride of your own family."

Maybe it was Erza, maybe it was her speech or maybe just the name of her mother. But the vacant look in eyes gave way to a rare glow of power and steely determination.

"Thanks Erza. Wait up a couple of minutes; I will be ready." "That's more like it," said Erza with proud smile.

* * *

It was midnight when the girls reached the guildhall. Everyone was scurrying about hurriedly-Mira and Lisanna were helping Laki to make giant cannons using the latter's Woodmake, Warren was yelling out to-do lists telepathetically, Macao and Wakaba were overseeing Gajeel make the trenches to place the cannons and Levy was busy making designs of various weapons for Laki to make.

"Master, we have arrived." said Erza walking up to a table in the corner.

Makarov was sitting with Laxus and the Raijinshuu preparing a battle-plan on a giant sheet.

"Good. Everyone has arrived here it seems. I have sent Romeo, Wendy, Cana, Gray and Juvia down to the city to oversee the evacuation until the Evacuation Corps arrive. Lahar and Dranbalt are there too," said Makarov.

"Are you still sure about Acnologia, old man?" asked Laxus.

"I am. Jura would not have travelled all the way here otherwise." the master replied.

"We would need an entire force of Dragon Slayers to win against that thing," said Lucy in a worried voice.

"The last time, we weren't able to even scratch that thing's hide!"

"Did someone say Dragon Slayers?" said a familiar cocky voice.

"And did I hear someone exclaim in complete disbelief?" added another.

"This guild knows how to attract lots of problems," said a third voice.

"Oh you have arrived," said Makarov with a sigh of relief. Erza and Lucy did a about turn.

"Sting! Cobra!"

"Rogue!"

"I cannot say no to something that will let me fight against Natsu-san," said Sting, grinning in his usual carefree manner.

"And I will do the same for Gajeel-san," said Rogue.

"I want to return the favour to Fairy Tail for keeping Kinana under its wings," added Cobra.

"How? When?" Lucy spluttered.

"Jura-san called us up through the communication lacrima...and we came here as fast as we could." said Sting.

"Cobra, you are with Sabertooth now?" asked Erza, surprised.

"I am done with Oracion Seis...Lahar was kind enough to give me another chance with life-and I am not gonna blow it." Cobra replied.

"That's wonderful," said Erza, pleased.

"Oh yes...I have a message from Crime Sorciere; they are on their way here and will reach soon. Projected time is 1:00 a.m." said Rogue.

"Crime Sorciere? Jellal?" Erza exclaimed.

"Jura has informed all the correct people, I see" Laxus mused.

"So what's the battle plan, Master Makarov?" asked Sting, rubbing his palms in excitement.

"Nothing finalised as of yet...why don't you sit with Laxus and talk about it?" said Makarov.

"I will send Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy along."

"OK, suits me fine." he shrugged and took a seat along the table.

"So we will hop down to the city, send up Wendy and help the others with the evacuation," said Erza, preparing to go. "That would be fine." said Makarov.

"Come then, Lucy."

The duo then walked down the cobbled road to the city.

The night was lit up with stars and a full silvery moon-a poet's delight. But the natural beauty held no charm for the blonde girl as she matched steps with the red-headed armoured mage-she could hear faint strains of activity from the city. The cold night air made her shiver slightly; she should have followed her brain and worn a warmer set of clothes. But her heart commanded her to don that white-and-blue top, blue mini-skirt, brown boots alond with her trusty brown belt holding her whip and her gate-keys...the same dress in which she first came to Fairy Tail.

No, Fairy Tail is not over...it will NEVER be over!

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was in the most unlikeliest place-for him that is. He was in the library.

"Are you sure Happy?" asked Natsu for the seventeenth time.

"Aye sir! I remember Lucy showing it to me...it was here somewhere!" replied the blue cat, flying alongside the bookshelves as he read the titles.

"The Magical History of Fiore...The Gambler's Guide to Cards...Read your Own Fortune...Fire Treats and Tricks...A Book of Fishes...Natsu! Fishes!"

"Happy?!"

"Just kidding! The Everlasting Guide of Dreams...Damn! I swear it was here!" said Happy frustrated.

"Keep looking pal," encouraged Natsu.

"Ok Natsu...Battle of Bridges...Edolas-a myth?...The book...NATSU! FOUND IT!"

The pink-haired mage came running to his feline friend. Happy pointed at a black book with golden lettering.

"That's it! That's the book Lucy showed me!" said Happy excitedly.

"The Book of Zeref!" said Natsu astonished as the cat pulled it out of the rack.

"Good job Happy! Let's take it to Gramps...maybe he can figure out Acnologia with this!"

* * *

To say that the city was chaotic would be an understatement. People were running here and there; some with baggages, some yelling for their friends and family.

"Oh dear," Lucy groaned.

"It is chaotic indeed," Erza agreed as she took in the situation.

A middle-aged man came up to them; he was clad in his night pajamas and was carrying a too-heavy backpack.

"You are Fairy Tail wizards right? Is is true a giant dragon is going to attack the city?" he asked, trembling.

"Do not worry about that, please follow the instructions to assure your safety," said Erza in a kind voice.

"But-but...my shop...it's my livelihood, miss...if it's destroyed, i will be deprived of my daily bread!" he said with panic.

"Staying alive should be your first priority, sir. And do not worry about your earnings...the Magic Council will see into that." she replied calmly.

A hint of hope lit up his vacant eyes.

"Now go, sir."

"Thank you...miss-er.."

"Erza Scarlet."

"Erza-" Lucy began as the man walked to the line of the people preparing to leave their homes behind.

"Don't let it worry you...distract yourself from the chaos. Otherwise it will consume you."

"Bu..but"

"I know it's difficult. But you cannot afford get involved with everyone; it sounds harsh but to protect them, you have to become impersonal. Then only you can think rationally and practically. Panic is infectitious...and we cannot get affected by it. Because if we panic, who will protect Magnolia? So steel up Lucy."

Lucy took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Oh yes! Let's get to work, Erza!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello miina-san!**

**Tried to make it a prologue for the upcoming action...nothing much to say, though. Do read, rate and review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"All the residents of Lamerion Street, please proceed to Teleportation Tent One. Residents of Avesone Avenue and Garden Street, proceed to Teleportation Tent Two. I repeat, all residents of..."

"Are you sure you wanna play that record on the megaphone instead of saying it yourself, Gray-nii?" asked Romeo doubtfully as he showed the citizens the directions to the Teleportation Tents.

"Crude as it is, we cannot afford to waste manpower on something as trivial as announcements, that too repetitive ones...naah, it's best this way," said Gray as created ice sign-posts showing directions to various locations.

"Hope you are right, Gray-nii," said Romeo.

"Say, is Acnologia scary?"

Gray stopped his work for a moment to turn and smile at the young mage. Romeo noticed Gray was clothed in his white trench coat and black pants for a change.

"You are right to fear, young Romeo," he said gently. "But fear doesn't mean you are scared. Fear means that you know your limits...and you can try and overcome them. Every wizard worth his magical energy should know what he fears the most; if he claims to be fearless, then you can wager that he is not fit enough to be a true wizard. So, young Romeo, Acnologia is worthy to be feared; but you should not be scared, 'coz your family is just next to you."

Gray thumped his fist over the left side of his chest.

"You are not alone; so, there's nothing to be scared of," he finished, smiling at the return of fire in the boy's eyes.

"You are right, Gray-nii. We members of Fairy Tail cannot lose to an enemy twice! Man, I'm fired up!" said Romeo, his right hand bursting into purple flames.

Well Natsu, Gildarts...this is what you guys said that day, didn't you? thought Gray as he went back to his work.

"Gray-sama!"

He turned back to ascertain the source of the voice.

"What's up Juvia?" he asked.

"I just had a conversation with Erza and Lucy; apparently, you and Wendy need to go to the guildhall as Master wants to explain you the battle-plan."

"Now? But I have loads to do! Not even half the sign-posts are ready!" he exclaimed.

"Leave that for now-anyways, the citizens in our block have been evacuated mostly. Lucy and I will oversee the rest...now go! We do not have time to waste for idle discussion!" she said, her voice going up a couple of decibels in the process.

"OK, OK Juvia relax-I got it. Man, did the Edolas version of you send you some "Get angry" tips?" he said in a bemused voice.

Juvia looked startled and realized that she indeed did go frantic a bit.

"I am sorry, Gray-sama, I-"

And the rest of her speech got halted abruptly as Gray hugged her tightly.

"Relax, Juvia." he said softly. "Nothing's gonna happen to anyone, I swear it."

"Gray-sama...I.." she stammered.

"You are great, Juvia. You are an amazing wizard, worthy of the guild mark. I would gladly trust you with my life-remember that." he said.

"Thank you," she replied softly, returning the hug.

* * *

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

"I know the predicament, Princess. State your order."

"You are up for the job, Virgo?" asked Lucy in a concerned voice.

"We are more durable than the average human, Princess." said the Spirit calmly.

"OK then. Can you put up these giant logs all around the trenches?" she said, pointing to the circular trench running all around the city.

"Sure."

As Virgo went about her job, Lucy sat down on a piece of random wood to get her bearings. A lot had happened in quick succession after she returned from her job. Acnologia... The name itself made her shiver. She didn't share it with anyone but that black dragon was a source of frequent nightmares for her-many a night, she had woken up soaked with her own sweat. And calmly ticking off the seconds from...from...from _complete annihilation_ wasn't something she could do. Panic rose in her like bile, leaving a sour taste in her mouth. As she watched the citizens move out, she suddenly wished to be normal human..._no magic, no worries_...

"Hey! What am I thinking?" she said out loud, shaking her head violently, as if trying to kick out the negative thoughts. "I am a Fairy Tail mage-I cannot afford to think like that! There's loads of work to do, I shouldn't be day-dreaming."

A distant roar, dangerously close, made everyone go silent.

That ominous roar...

A roar which leaves silence in its wake...

The roar of silence...

* * *

"EVERYONE! HURRY TO YOUR TELEPORTATION SPOTS NOW! DO NOT DAWDLE!" Erza yelled standing on a high rock as pandemonium threatened to break out. People clutched each other-little girls and boys held on to their parents, lovers clasped their hands tightly...everyone started hurrying towards the marked tents.

"ERZA!" Dranbalt called.

"YES? SPEAK OUT!" Erza yelled back.

"SEND THE CITIZENS AT THE BACK TO TELEPORTATION TENTS THREE AND FOUR...THE MAGIC COUNCIL TELEPORTATION AND EMERGENCY CORPS HAVE ARRIVED!"

"THAT'S GOOD NEWS! I WILL DO SO!"

Erza jumped down and went to the back of the line. Looking at the length, she paled.

Thousands of citizens...and just _four_ tents?

"EVERYONE FROM THIS POINT OF THE LINE AND BEYOND-FOLLOW ME! THE MAGIC COUNCIL HAS SET UP TWO MORE TENTS IN THIS DIRECTION AND I WILL BE TAKING YOU THERE. PLEASE BE QUICK!"

Erza started walking and slowly, then quickly, the citizens followed.

As she walked through the roads, she saw Juvia coming towards her.

"What is it, Juvia?" she asked as the blue-haired water mage fell in step with her.

"The city has been evacuated...as in the citizens waiting in line are the only citizens around." Juvia replied.

"Good work, Juvia." said Erza appreciatively.

"I met Lucy on the way, she has finished the trench job so she took Wendy and Romeo back to the guild."

"Ok. So it's just you and me here now. Where's Gray?"

"Master sent for him so he went back to the guild."

"We will get the citizens teleported safely then return as soon as we can. Battle Plan isn't something we can afford to miss."

* * *

"So Master, what's this Acnologia all about?" asked Sting.

"We only know that it's called the Black Dragon of Apocalypse and its rising has always led to large-scale destructions." Rogue added.

"Acnologia is evil itself," Makarov began slowly. "Years ago, when dragons ruled our lands, they weren't as benevolent as the memories you have. Infact, human beings were nothing more than a source of nutrition. But slowly and steadily, humans started to rebel against them...wars began...leading to heavy losses to both sides. In order to stop this unnecessary bloodshed, some of the kinder dragons decided to find a way. One day, a dragon came across an abandoned human baby. Then a revolutionary idea crossed his mind-he trained the baby throughout its growth to adolescence a new brand of magic.

That magic was Dragon Slayer Magic.

Slowly and steadily, many dragons started taking up apprentices, teaching them secret arts of dragon-slaying. In this way, humans earned a bargaining chip and the close contact between the two races made them understand each other. That, in a nutshell, is a history of dragons. But the crux of our problem is, Acnologia is not a dragon at all.

Acnologia is a human...a human with a mind corrupted with negativity who, through mostly dark magic-I guess Zeref's magic-attained the qualities and skills of a dragon."

Sting gave out a low whistle.

"That's why Dragon-slayer attacks are not that effective. This Acnologia is a dragon but his innate human property gives him invulnerability to our magic...to a certain degree at least."

"But if we all attack together, I don't think any dragon-slash-human can handle it," said Cobra, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Now, now. Don't get hasty. Remember, it withstood the entire force of our guild last time..."began Makarov.

"Which was a force of tired, injured and run-down wizards...we won't lose to that piece of black crap now, old man," said Laxus grimly.

"Not to mention we have more and powerful people battle-ready," said Sting.

"Young blood..." Makarov sighed. "I have full trust in everyone. We will just wait up for five minutes so that everyone comes up...and then we decide how we go about this."

* * *

A black-haired youth stood in the shadows of the woods located in the hills far from the guildhall-but the lights and intense activity could be seen even by him. The wind rustled with a faint sigh, as if in apprehension as to what will happen.

"Acnologia, you have come again," he said out loud in a melancholy voice.

"You have not changed, have you? Though I am no one to say," he said, looking up at the sky. As if on cue, he heard a roar.

"You will not succeed this time. But...but maybe, they will succeed in doing what I failed to do. You will cause no more pain and sorrow in this age, Acnologia!"

As he stepped into the moonlight, his black clothes and the white toga came in sharp relief. Zeref did not want to be disappointed...again.

"Natsu Dragneel...protect..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello miina-san!**

**Sorry for this humongous delay...I know it's unpardonable but trust me, net servers are really unpredictable sometimes. **

**bluemoonbutterfly...thanks for your awesome review and your trust in the story. it keeps me fired up!**

** .7 ...thanks for pointing out that typo-i have corrected it and i would really appreciate if you put in any scope of improvement in the reviews.**

**animegirl115...you have a special place in my heart for being the first reviewer of my first ever fanfic!**

**Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The day was fine-the sky a peaceful azure and a gentle playful wind blowing through the trees carrying an occasional whiff of a rose. It was a day that spelt **PEACE** in Arial Black.

The garden in front of the Heartfilia Mansion was usually a sight to behold; but days like these brought out the true inner beauty of the place. Not to mention it proved the excellent gardening skills of Layla Heartfilia.

Hang on a sec, Lucy thought.

What on earth am I doing here?

She looked down at herself and just stopped herself screaming. Not that it could do anything otherwise.

"Why am I a ten-year-old kid?" she said out loud.

She was clad in a blue and white frock, white stockings and blue shoes and was carrying a thin sketchbook. The garden, she realised, was empty.

"Hello! Anybody here?" she called out loud, feeling more confused with the passing second. Of course no one was here...no one was supposed to be here.

The house was supposed to be on the "For Sale" list and she remembered that the last time she had paid a visit, she had left it barely standing; Erza and Natsu had made sure of that.

So why did the mansion look as good as new?

"If anyone is playing stupid tricks with my mind, you better get ready to get yourself whacked up," she growled, though her ten-year-old voice didn't make her sound threatening.

"I think I prefer you as a ten-year-old," said a voice from the thicket of trees on her left.

She turned to find a black-haired boy clad in loose black flowy clothes and a white toga step into the sun. His face radiated power and his eyes bore the look of an experienced veteran...someone who had witnessed the rise and fall of countless civilisations.

"I am Zeref," he said stopping in front of her.

Lucy just stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, still staring at him like the way a ten-year-old looks at a peculiar piece of crayon.

"Well, you can scream and shout if you want," he said, clearly taken aback at her collected response.

"You do know who I am, don't you?"

"Yeah yeah, I know...you are the great dark magician of all times. I know you are scary, like you are supposed to be scary. But I think a black dragon and some unexplained warped time-travelling kind of puts you in the back burner." she said, plopping down on the grass.

"Well, you are one of the few people who haven't screamed on meeting me," Zeref replied as he sat cross-legged next to her.

"Maybe it's the ten-year-old mentality that keeps you from getting scared and all."

"Yeah, could be," Lucy shrugged in response.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Well, I must give it to you, you are one shrewd wizard."

"Zeref, the great dark wizard of all time, doesn't make anyone time-travel just to chat about old times, does he?" she said dryly.

"For the record, its not time-travel; I am in your most peaceful memory so that I can talk to atleast one of you. Others would freak out if I materialized bang right in the middle of action."

"Why am I the subject to such wonderful honour?" she grumbled.

"Put that aside for a while; I need to tell you something."

"Yep, spit it out, death boy,"

"Acnologia is a strange being, wavering between man and beast. It would take more than Dragon Slayer magic to defeat it." he said slowly, as if weighing his words carefully.

"I think we already knew that," she said in that same grumbly voice.

"Acnologia represents the other side of humanity...the darker side. Our darkest secrets, our taboo, our repressed feelings-something like filtrate of civilisation; the filtered parts are us whereas the bits caught in the strainer constitute the very being of Acnologia."

"So what are you trying to say?" said Lucy a bit impatiently-ten year old kids are an impatient lot by the way.

"I am saying, you go close to Acnologia, your mind gets fragmented; you lose control on your self-you no longer remember who you really are. The bonds, the emotions that bind us, keep us sane-they are destroyed when you are close to it."

Lucy fidgeted with her sketchbook, trying to digest this sudden flow of information.

"You should have kept me as I was if you wanted to discuss such deep topics," she said finally, shaking her head.

"You did not understand?" Zeref questioned with an air of a helpful teacher.

"It's not about understanding the fact; it's about the implications-a kid cannot grasp the enormity of this stuff."

"Not my fault if the last time you felt secure was when you were a kid," he said with a deceptively flat voice.

"So, what should we do?" she asked.

"Natsu Dragneel is the key to success." he said carefully.

"He is one man who, I can say, has no darkness in his heart. Trust him completely, believe in his strength. Do not doubt his capability-a single dark, confused thought can defeat you."

"Natsu? I am pretty sure there are others on his level," she pouted.

"There are, in fact there are people who are more powerful than him. But the key to defeat Acnologia is a pure heart. That's what he has."

Zeref stood up, dusting off the stray grass from his clothes.

"Well, I would have liked to but I cannot stay and chat the entire day; I have my own business to attend to."

"Hey death boy!"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't you help us?" she asked in a whining indignant voice.

Zeref laughed.

"I am evil itself, kid. My heart is the darkest shade of black-I would be least helpful in this fight. Besides, I have stopped interfering in these matters directly. Though," he said thoughtfully, his head on one side as he contemplated.

"Maybe, there's this one way I can help. You go, get ready and stay sharp. See the sunrise tomorrow."

He hesistated.

"What?"

"And...good luck."

"Zeref?"

"Yeah?"

"You are not that evil as history says," she mused as she kneaded her toe in the grass.

Zeref couldn't help but smile a little.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he said carefully.

"Naah...I am sure. I don't know about my grown-up version but the ten-year-old me is convinced that you are good guy."

Zeref turned and walked away so that he was not facing Lucy. On reaching the nine-foot high wall at the edge of the garden he turned and clicked his fingers. Immediately, the landscape started to shimmer.

"Take care, Lucy. And yeah..."

"Yes?"

"Death boy...I like that name."

* * *

"LUCY! LUCY!"

Someone was shaking her vigourously.

"Oh my god! She is not breathing!"

"Come on Lucy! Open your eyes! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Lucy bolted upright, her eyes round as saucers. Natsu was on her left along with Gray while Juvia and Erza were on her right; Erza was about sprinkle water on her.

She hadn't seen Natsu this frightened before.

"Come on, I am fine," she said, smiling weakly.

Natsu slumped down as tension left his muscles. Gray and Erza heaved a sigh of relief while Juvia smiled at her.

"Thank goodness you are ok," said Natsu looking at her.

"EVERYONE! LUCY'S OK!" screamed the blue cat as he circled above the group.

"You almost scared us out of our wits," said Erza as she placed the water bowl next to her.

"Juvia was worried too," the water-mage added.

Lucy grew grim as she recalled the reason of her passing out.

"I have a message from Zeref," she said, ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"He says only Natsu can defeat Acnologia."

* * *

**All right-y guys...I know this chapter is a lot of talk but trust me, it forms the backbone for the upcoming chapters. **

**Jellal fans...maybe you could get a sneak-preview of Crime Sorciere in the next chapter..;)**

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo miina!**

**sorry for the delay...my net really screwed up this time...and a huge thank u to all my reviewers and followers!**

**no more delays...read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The quartet stared at her in utter amazement and shock.

"Zeref!" said Natsu through gritted teeth.

"Acnologia!" said Gray in a hollow voice.

"Message?" enquired Erza through narrowed eyes.

"Tell me exactly what he said."

As Lucy narrated her vision, she couldn't help but feel that the dragon slayer was quieter than usual.

"Hmmm...if you think that way," Erza mused after Lucy finished her monologue.

"That could be a way."

Lucy looked around for the first time. She was sitting under a tree in the backyard of the guildhall, the hills visible in the distant horizon in the moonlight. The Illumination Orbs floated around, bathing them in soft golden light. Though she couldn't see the other guild members, she could hear their voices from the courtyard.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Thirty minutes," said Juvia promptly. Concern and worry was still etched on the water-mage's face.

"Oo-kk..." she sighed, suddenly feeling worn out and tired.

"You almost made Romeo-kun faint with worry when you suddenly collapsed. Thank goodness we were some five minutes behind you.

Erza-san carried you here," Juvia explained.

"I see-poor kid. He must have been worried." said the blonde mage, looking sheepish.

"Don't worry about that. If what Zeref said is true, then we must incorporate it into our battle plan."

Juvia got on her feet.

"You rest up, Lucy. Juvia will go and inform master about this new development."

Lucy laid down again, feeling dizzy and slightly sick. Curse that Zeref! How on earth did he become the most feared dark wizard when he didn't have enough common sense to fill an egg cup?

"It was Zeref, right?" asked Gray, slightly hesistant.

"Yeah. Why? You don't believe me?" she snapped.

Gray drew back slighlty.

"No...like...I didn't mean to doubt you or anything..."

"It's ok," she sighed again.

"I know it's hard to believe."

"Zeref's the ultimate enemy...why would he help us?" he mused.

"Same question. I don't get it either." Erza said thoughtfully.

"He didn't seem bad, if you get what I mean," said Lucy slowly.

Natsu looked as if he was suffering motion sickness again.

"What's up Natsu? You are quiet..." she said, looking at the dragon slayer in concern.

"I don't know. I feel I am forgetting something which I am supposed to remember...something really important." he said, shaking his head as he tried to remember.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I dunno...seems like its on the tip of my tongue but I can't get close to it," he said, frustration and annoyance visible on his face.

"Don't push it," Erza advised. "When the time's right, you will remember."

A sound of the cannon made them jump.

"The Rune Guards! The battle has begun," said Erza grimly.

Lucy jumped on her feet.

"Come! Let's go!" she yelled as she followed Erza towards the courtyard.

* * *

The black dragon looked huge and ominous in the moonlight. It seemed unaffected by the magic cannons and shots fired by the Rune Guards.

"Thank goodness you are ok," said Mirajane, running up upto Lucy.

"The plan?" she asked the white haired mage.

"Kicking butt...how does that sound?" she grinned.

"So Fairy Tail style," Lucy grinned back.

Mira transformed into the ultimate Satan Soul and flew up to the tallest turret of the guildhall; Gajeel and Panther Lily followed suit.

"We will back you up," Gajeel growled.

"Nice," she said, a wild look in her usually calm eyes.

"Lucy, our usual team?" said Natsu, standing next to her.

"Oh yeah, Natsu." she said.

Happy settled down on her shoulder.

"Bring it ON!" the cat yelled.

Erza re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour while Gray stripped down to his trousers.

"Fairy Tail's strongest team is back in business," Gray said as he took his stance, his hand gleaming with blue energy.

Levy and Fried were double-checking the runes on the ground while Laxus and the other Dragon Slayers stood in front of the gate.

"Laxus-san..." Wendy began.

"Do your thing, Wendy. And stay back," he said, forming his hands into fists as lightning crackeled across his skin.

She nodded in agreement.

Romeo came and stood next to her.

"Don't worry Wendy, I will protect you," he said.

Laxus grinned at the young boy.

"Grown up eh, Romeo?" he said in a deceptively serious voice, though a devilish laugh lit up his eyes.

"Your old man will go nuts if he hears you say that!"

The duo blushed in embarrassment.

"Ok ok...don't go all tomatoes now, we will see about this tomorrow," he said, winking.

"Tomo..rrow?" said Wendy.

"Yes, little doctor. We will see the sunrise tomorrow and that of the new year too."

* * *

"How much further?" asked the lilac-haired mage.

Three mages wearing identical blue cloaks were traversing the moonlit forest path to the guildhall.

"Not much," replied the black-haired mage, looking at the sky.

"It's past midnight. Acnologia must have started its assault."

The duo looked at the blue haired man walking slightly ahead.

"Fairy Tail will not fall." said Jellal.

Erza, he added mentally. You cannot fall.


End file.
